It has recently been found that in the pathological state of brain (such as Parkinson's disease or schizophrenia), the amount of dopamine receptor is different from that in the normal person, and attention has become directed to the relation between dopamine receptor and various kinds of brain diseases in the fields of medicine and pharmacology. Under these circumstances, the advent of a nuclear medical diagnostic agent and a radioactive medicine targeting dopamine receptor has been strongly desired.